


Pérdida

by olympian_mystery



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Keith is implied to be dead, Loss, Not A Happy Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Tears, implied major character death, s4e6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympian_mystery/pseuds/olympian_mystery
Summary: What might have happened.





	Pérdida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallenAngelRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelRose/gifts).



> I made this for a friend since she was pissing me off. 
> 
> Scarlet, this is for you, enjoy.
> 
> P.S. I love Lance guys, Keith has grown on me, but he had to die since his mother pissed me off.

The debris of the combat ship floating through space was the only clue that it had been there in the first place. The charred sides telling the story of an overheated system. Lance flew through the system with the Red Lion, hoping that there would be a clue of the person he sought. It had been days since the attack, days since Keith had flown into the Galra ship in hopes of taking down the cruiser's barrier, days since they had last seen the red paladin. 

The telltale pin pricks of tears made themselves known as Lance sniffed furiously and tried to wipe his eyes. He wouldn't give up, he had to find something at least.  
Red had been oddly quiet, but he could feel her grief, a grief that overwhelmed his own.

The lion's sudden jerking movement brought Lance out of his stupor as he had enough time to look at Red opening his mouth and taking something in.

Jerking out of his seat, Lance ran out of the cockpit to retrieve what Red had gathered.

He choked on his tears as he found a lone knife, the same knife that Keith had carried throughout this entire thing. 

Feeling numb, he took the knife in his hands and hugged it close. Then he began to sob.


End file.
